narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Forum:Sea Sage Mode/ Cursed Seal of the Ocean
Questions 1. Please indicate the animal species who teach this type of Sage Mode. : Isn't a specifc animal, but the contract involves summoning sea creatures - as the Kraken, Scylla and Charibdis - and fishmen (fish-like humanoids). The Sea Sage Mode is teached by Scylla. 2. How does it differ from other established Sage Mode usages? : The Sea Sage Mode is more complex than common sage modes. To active it, the user needs to becomes 'one with the natural energy', but the only natural energy harnessed is the water chakra. Thus, the activation and power of the Sea Sage Mode depends on the amount of water around the area. The humidity is also used to activate this Sage Mode. The less contaminated the water, the more powerful will be the Sea Sage Mode. The user's hair becomes long and changes to blue colour. Their eyes takes a dark blue colour and his skin becomes slightly grey. 3. Briefly summarize its capabilities and abilities. Use as much detail as possible in this process. : When using the Sea Sage Mode, the user's physical capabilities are increased considerably. Its more notable in the agility, durability and flexibility. Water based techniques will be more powerful. The user's body is involved by a continuous water stream which can protect from some attacks, but makes the user vulnerable to lightning and ice techniques. During physical attacks, as punches and kicks, the water will blast in their fists and foots, blowing opponents and things. 4. What are its weakness? Briefly summarize each below. : The Sea Sage Mode is very unpredictable even to their user. Their power is directly connected to the amount of water in the air and area around the user. Thus, while in Mizu no Kuni the Sea Sage Mode will be extremely powerful, in Kaze no Kuni will be nearly useless. Also, because the water stream that involves the user's body during the time, the user will be very vulnerable to lightning and ice techniques. 5. Will your character have an unique/new Cursed Seal? If yes, use as much detail as possible in this process. If not, leave the following questions blank. : Yes. The Cursed Seal of Ocean (海の呪印, Umi no Juin) is an experimental and extremely powerful mark, being one of the strongest Orochimaru's cursed seal, aside the Cursed Seal fo Heaven and Cursed Seal of Earth. The seal consists of eight long and curved lines, like tentacles, which, when activated, spread stream-like markings across the user's body. Like all cursed seals, the user receives increased chakra levels and physical capabilities when the seal is active, to the point where with the second level, Akane was equal in power to Yagura's one-tailed form when he first used. The seal was applied at the left side of Akane's chest, over his heart. The user's appearance change considerably when the seal is active. During the first level of the seal, the skin becomes grey and is covered with fish scales in some parts. A standard of black curved lines is created, similar to sea waves, extending across all the user's body. A dark blue chakra maelstrom involves the user, rotating around their body. When the second level is active, the skin becomes dark grey and the left arm becomes a large crab claw. Akane becomes taller, but the most notable change are the octopus tentacles that develops in the user's face, as a long beard. The hair also become tentacles. 5. How will your character obtain the Cursed Seal? : During his time as ANBU Captain, Akane accidentally found an of Orochimaru's hideouts in the Land of Water. Unconscious which the sannin of the snakes was in the hideout, the Kenjin clan member investigated the hideout searching for clues about the people who owned the hideout. Unprepared to the encounter with the legendary sannin, Akane entered in confront with Orochimaru but was easily defeated; although, Orochimaru became fascinated with the Akane's Kekkei Genkai, giving him the Cursed Seal of Ocean. 6. What are the drawbacks of the Cursed Seal? : During the use of this cursed seal's power, the user is suffering of great pain and physical pression, which can cause chakra exhaustion, fainting, coma and, in extreme cases, the user's death. When activated, the seal gives the user capability to regenerate quickly of minor damages and, in long run, some major damages, but its causes skin discoloration, high consume of chakra and accelerates the heartbeats, causing slightly more quick aging and, thus, the shortening of the user's time life, which can be countered taking care of his health and having a good nutrition. The exaggerated use of the seal can be deadly to the user. Apparently, the wielder of this cursed seal is always with immense hungry. Suijin no Ken (talk) 14:17, April 23, 2014 (UTC)Suijin no Ken Admin Decision Category:Sage Mode Applications